L'espérance est un risque à courir
by Melody Swift
Summary: Nous nous souvenons tous du moment où Thomas entre dans le Labyrinthe. Mais qu'en est-il de ceux restés dans le Bloc ?


**Hello, hello ! ****Voilà un petit one-shot du PDV des Blocards quand Thomas, Minho et Alby sont dans le Labyrinthe. Oui je sais, je suis en retard, il y en a surement des dizaines comme ça, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire quand même :-P **

**Bonne lecture !**

**/ ! \ Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient. / ! \**

* * *

« L'espérance est un risque à courir »

« Thomas ! Non ! »

Newt tendit la main dans une vaine tentative de retenir Thomas avant que celui-ci ne commette l'irréparable. Mais il était déjà trop loin. Sans vraiment réaliser l'entièreté de la situation, Newt vit les portes du Labyrinthe se fermer dans un bruit sourd. Il lui fallut un temps d'assimilation avant de comprendre. Il venait de perdre deux de ses meilleurs amis et pour arranger tout ça, le nouveau venait de se sacrifier.

Doucement, il se retourna vers les autres Blocards. Son mouvement était lent comme s'il ne voulait brusquer personne. Une sorte d'hébétement collectif était tombé sur le groupe. Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait, certains donnaient même l'impression de ne pas respirer.

Par reflexe, Newt voulu se tourner vers Alby pour lui demander quoi faire mais il s'interrompit. Alby n'était plus là. Et c'était à lui de prendre sa place. Que devait-il faire ? Il était trop sous le choc pour réellement réfléchir à la réponse. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas montrer ses émotions mais il avait l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'abandonner au désespoir. Il aurait tout le temps de chouiner plus tard, pour le moment il devait empêcher les Blocards de céder à la panique. Il prit une profonde mais discrète inspiration pour se donner du courage et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le groupe.

« Les portes sont fermées, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire si ce n'est croire en eux. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, nous devons nous occuper des bêtes et finir les récoltes du jour. »

Cela eut au moins pour effet de les sortir de leur transe. Pour autant, personne ne l'écouta.

« Mais, Newt - »

C'était Chuck. Sa voix s'était brisée, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Son visage était bouffi et ses yeux rouges, lui donnant un aspect encore plus juvénile que d'ordinaire. Newt posa une main qui se voulait compatissante sur son épaule.

« Je sais, Chuck. » Dit-il d'une voix grave. « Mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se dirigea vers la ferme dans le but de retourner au travail. Aucun Blocard ne vit l'expression sombre de son visage.

Ils hésitèrent un instant à le suivre mais, se rendant compte que le blond avait raison, ils lui emboitèrent le pas les uns après les autres. Chacun reprit sa tâche. Cependant, l'ambiance avant bonne enfant était à présent lourde et pesante.

Il leur fallut une bonne heure pour finir leurs travaux et tous se rejoignirent autour du feu. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se servir le repas, ils entendirent quelque chose qui leur glaça le sang. Un cri. Des cris. Il venait d'entendre le hurlement d'un Griffeur, suivit de près par celui d'un homme. C'était Thomas. Plusieurs d'entre eux se bouchèrent les oreilles, ne voulant pas faire face à ce qu'impliquait ce cri. D'autres fermèrent les yeux de fatalité. On pu voir l'un des Blocard courir se cacher, surement voulait-il pleurer en paix, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Chuck s'était roulé en boule, secouant la tête tandis que Newt essayait tant bien que mal de le réconforter. Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait leur dire que tout irait bien mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Personne ne pouvait aller bien après avoir pénétré dans le Labyrinthe. Même si leurs amis revenaient en un seul morceau, ils n'en sortiraient pas indemne pour autant.

Après cela, plusieurs autres cris suivirent. Tous essayaient de les ignorer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient mais plus ils les entendaient plus l'espoir que leurs amis reviennent en vie s'amenuisait.

Un à un, ils partirent se coucher, souhaitant que lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient, ce cauchemar soit fini.

Newt, comme beaucoup, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait, il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ne reverrait plus Alby, Minho et Thomas. Ils étaient tous les trois des hommes exceptionnels, courageux et forts. Peut-être pourraient-ils être les premiers à survivre dans le Labyrinthe ? Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que personne ne l'avait fait que c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il tentait de se convaincre que c'était absurde mais cette voix au fond de lui continuait à lui susurrer que peut-être ils y arriveraient.

Ne pouvant plus le supporter, Newt se leva sans un bruit et sortit de son hamac. Il prit la direction des portes près desquelles il s'installa à même le sol. A l'heure de l'ouverture des portes, personnes n'étaient réveillé. S'il attendait ici de voir par lui-même les couloirs vides du Labyrinthe, il pourrait enfin accepter la situation et personne ne serait témoin de sa déchéance.

C'était ce qu'il pensait. Mais à peine quelques minutes après s'être installé, il entendit une voix provenant de sa droite.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus ? »

Newt sursauta et se tourna pour faire face à Zart et Chuck. Le blond voulu ouvrir la bouche pour protester et garder son image de nouveau chef fort mais le maton des sarcleurs l'interrompit.

« Ca ne sert à rien de dire le contraire. On sait tous que tu essayes de paraitre fort pour nous mais que tu es celui qui souffre le plus. »

Chuck hocha la tête et poursuivit :

« Je sais que tu penses devoir prendre la place d'Alby mais tu restes humain, Newt. »

Ces mots suffirent à briser un barrage dans le cœur de Newt et sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et de gros sanglots lui traversèrent le corps. Les deux autres s'assirent à côté de lui dans une présence rassurante.

Peu à peu, Newt entendit les Blocards les rejoindre tandis que ses pleurs se tarissaient. En moins d'une heure, l'ensemble du Bloc était entassé au pied des portes, attendant anxieusement leur ouverture. Même Gally, qui depuis le début avait détesté le nouveau, guettait le retour des trois disparus.

Malgré la tension qui régnait toujours, plusieurs d'entre eux parvinrent à s'endormir, rassurés par la présence de leurs camarades. Leurs rêves ne furent pas agréables.

Peu de temps avant l'aube, Newt se réveilla en sursaut. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu la voix de Minho crier ''Thomas !''. Était-ce dans ses cauchemars ? Ou était-ce la preuve que ses amis avaient réussi l'impossible. Une nouvelle fois, une vicieuse pointe d'espoir s'insinua en lui, embrochant douloureusement son cœur.

Incapable de se rendormir en dépit de la fatigue mentale et physique qu'il ressentait, Newt observa le soleil se lever. Ses rayons vinrent mollement caresser la sime des arbres de la forêt et s'étendirent lentement sur les murs du Bloc. Newt se moqua intérieurement de l'ironie du paysage. L'aspect idyllique que le soleil donnait au Bloc contrastait tellement avec leur situation que s'en était risible.

Il sortit de ses mornes pensées quand il entendit le clic significatif de l'ouverture des portes. Le son secoua tous les Blocards qui se relevèrent tous pour faire face aux couloirs du Labyrinthe qui seraient bientôt visibles, espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas vides. Chuck, à l'avant, les yeux brillants d'espoirs, Newt et Zart derrière lui, regardait les portes s'ouvrir. Elles bougeaient avec une telle lourdeur qu'elles semblaient presque immobiles.

Finalement, un gros bruit retentit, indiquant l'ouverture complète. Les Blocards levèrent les yeux.

Rien. C'était vide. Aussi vide qu'ils l'avaient tous craint.

« J'te l'avais dit, ils ne reviendront pas. » Déclara Newt dans le silence du Bloc.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, son cœur venait de se briser. Alby avait toujours été un modèle pour lui. Il avait passé un mois entier dans le Bloc seul et avait réussi à survivre sans rien savoir. Il avait accueilli tous les Blocard un à un et les avait pris sous son aile. Il était devenu à la fois le chef et le grand frère de chacun d'entre eux. Il ne baissait jamais les bras et bien que ses mots pouvaient parfois paraitre durs, il pensait toujours au bien du plus grand nombre, quitte à sacrifier ce qui lui était cher.

Minho, de son côté, était devenu son meilleur ami et son confident. Il l'avait sauvé à plus d'une reprise et avait toujours su trouver comment l'aider. Il était parfois maladroit mais savait remonter le moral des autres. Il était l'un des rares qui avait continué à chercher une sortie, prenant le poids des espoirs et des craintes des Blocards sur ses épaules.

Newt ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir vivre sans eux. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, Alby et Minho avaient toujours été à ses côtés.

En ce qui concernait Thomas, Newt n'avait pas eu le temps de bien faire sa connaissance. Cependant, il était sûr que le nouveau aurait pu être un grand coureur. Il avait vraiment senti quelque chose de spécial chez ce garçon. A peine arrivé depuis deux jours, il avait tout de même eu le courage d'entrer dans le Labyrinthe pour sauver la vie à des gars qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Peu d'entre eux, pour ne pas dire aucun, pourraient avoir la fierté de dire qu'ils auraient fait la même chose.

Newt avait vraiment cru qu'ils étaient ceux capable de lutter contre les Griffeurs, ceux qui les sortiraient un jour de ce merdier. Mais il faut croire que le destin en avait décider autrement. Le Bloc venait de perdre gros et c'était maintenant à Newt de rattraper les choses. Il allait devoir diriger et protéger toute cette bande de tocards sans jamais pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un, pour la simple et bonne raison que ceux sur qui il pouvait compter ne reviendraient jamais.

Sentant un immense poids invisible venir se loger sur ses épaules et les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux, il se retourna pour que personne ne le voit. Le reste du groupe, surement dans le même état d'esprit que lui, le suivit. Ils retournaient à leurs tâches, tête baissée, sachant qu'ils devaient se reprendre s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre la boule. Chacun a sa manière essayait d'assimiler et luttait contre la détresse et les remords.

« J'le crois pas ! » S'écria Zart dans son dos.

Il entendit Chuck s'exclamer bruyamment et le reste des Blocards se retourner. Prudemment, Newt suivit leur exemple. Il voulait y croire mais refusait de nouveaux faux espoirs, il ne le supporterait pas. Si jamais il faisait volte-face et se rendait compte que c'était une nouvelle fausse joie, il ne saurait dire comment il réagirait.

Sauf que… Sauf qu'ils étaient là. Minho et Thomas, tenant Alby par les bras. Ils marchaient vers eux, épuisés et couverts d'égratignures mais en vie. Une joie et une fierté immense s'empara de lui tandis qu'il courrait les rejoindre.

Il avait eu raison, ses amis étaient ceux capables de l'impossible. Il en avait maintenant la certitude, ils allaient les sortir du Labyrinthe.


End file.
